Aptitude Test/Jayce Maddox
Name: Jayce Maddox Gender: Male Parents Faction: Pristine Desired Faction: Fervor Least Desired Faction: ‘’Pristine’’ Current Age: 16 Appearance: Model: Connor Franta Personality: Jayce is your typical playboy, he will be in numerous relationships but rarely will ever commit to a single one. He is seen by others as a guy that “toy” with girls for his own leisure and enjoyment. He normally does not pay attention whether he is hurting girls’ feelings or not. At a young age he is rebellious, he rebels against his parents' rules that he dislikes. Naming a few, he would not care a bit about the curfew set by his parents, his parents telling him to be disciplined, or that he should not be in relationships at such a young age. His parents would scold him, saying that he is the reason why Lucas may be acting the way he is since Jayce was older and may be seen as a role model to his younger brother. Jayce is the type of person that can't stay still unless he is doing something he enjoys. His energetic and constant need for thrill and excitement nature makes it extremely hard for him to do quiet activities such as reading a book, he would stop after one page if he would ever opened one. Jayce enjoys attempting new and daring things, there are many things that he's afraid of as he thinks that everything is worth a try. In his early teen ages, Jayce began his part time career as a YouTuber who made daily vlogs, covers of songs, and original songs. Little would he know that one day he would be a famous YouTuber. Aside from YouTube, one of the things that Jayce would be determined with is athletics, primarily to keep his physical capabilities at his peak. When he has spare time, Jayce would be found working out at the gym in his family’s mansion. History: Jayce was born on a snowy November afternoon. Across the street, a few couples can be seen drinking hot chocolate while sitting in the benches or a family enjoying this winter day at the skating rink. Enrique and Alejandra were enjoying their food and chatting among themselves in a fancy five star Michelin restaurant in the Utopian Square. That was until Alejandra's water had broke, it was not much of a surprise as the two knew that Alejandra was due in these two weeks. Immediately leaving money and tips for their meal, Alejandra was driven to a private hospital by their driver. On that day, Alejandra gave birth to a handsome little boy whom her and Enrique named Jayce. Jayce, born into a very wealthy and high status family in the Pristine faction, had two siblings at first, Scott (his oldest brother), Ava (his older sister, who was more than a year older than), and he was the youngest son (Jayce was, until his little brother Lucas was born). As a young child Jayce was never afraid to take his first step or speak his first work, those two things he had learned relatively early compared to some other children. It was when he grew older that he became mischievous and rebellious. He would play pranks on his older siblings, yet he was unaware that what he done is wrong. But as his parents had to take care of his newborn brother, Jayce was never scolded and he just assumed that what he did was acceptable. Although born in the Pristine faction, Jayce was never seen to be one as he constantly rebelled against his parents' rules. He preferred the party life much more than he ever will with his family purity and discipline revolved lifestyle. Neither would he ever choose to take on an educational life, a selfless life, or a kind life. When he became a teen, he began drifting apart from his family. He would spend much more time partying, drinking and hanging out with friends than he would with his family. Aside from a simple smile or brotherly and sisterly discussion, which most of the time he is having a slight hangover, he barely ever talked to them for advice or in fact anything.’’ ‘’When Lucas had bought a mansion in a faction neutral area from the money he inherited from his grandparents’, he agreed to move it without a second thought. Despite being accustomed and trying to find more time to be with his family, many times he would leave the mansion in the afternoon to come back after midnight. He found himself to relate the most to Lucas as they seem to both understand each other’s lifestyle. Although they may not be extremely close (as with all of his other siblings), he would be there for brotherly advice or just to have some fun.’’ ‘’On Jayce’s sixteenth birthday, he went to take the aptitude test and received Fervor. In the choosing ceremony, without a doubt, Jayce had chosen Fervor as his rightful faction. His parents were not too please but still welcomed Jayce a spot at home if he’s ever not out having fun in the Fervor territories. In that faction, he had experienced things he would never had in his old faction. His thrilling side of him may be fulfilled if he does decide to become a runner, exploring the dangers lurking outside of the walls. His musical side was fulfilled when he was a part-time singer, when he’s not outside of the wall. His leisure and amusement side was fulfilled with… Well, anything Fervor related, whether it’d be strip clubs, night clubs, shopping, or casino.’’ '''Weapons:' Jayce’s primary weapon is a semi-automatic shotgun; however, he also has a secondary revolver. Aptitude Test }} Category:Conclusive - Adults Category:Kevin Mo